What Love Brings My way
by Embers n flames
Summary: a phsychic dreams of a murder in Los Vagas and travles there to stop it, What will happen when she and greg meet and will the murder be prevented? WARNING: rape and murder in chapter one, IN DETAIL! greg/oc


I walked up to the old Victorian style house on the corner of the street, this had to be it, the place of the murder, I saw it myself, no, I'm not a witness, some of you skeptics out there would be nagging at me that it's impossible, but I didn't travel across the country, to a place I never knew existed until that dream to see a crime scene that no one from Texas even heard about,.

My name is Anna Roberts, I'm from a small town in Texas called Paradise, I believe I am a psychic, I see things in dreams, things none of you could ever imagine, terrible things, blood, gore, and death, I used to be afraid to go to sleep, afraid of what I would see when I did, I was offered a job, by the police station, to help them investigate, I denied them, the deals are enough, I don't need to see the real thing. This time, it was different.

~~Dream~~

I could see my breath as I exhaled, it was cold tonight, 50 degrees is the temperature I saw as I walked out of my house, Las Vegas, Nevada, a cold place to someone who isn't used to it, I walked down the street until I came to an old Victorian house, instead of knocking on the door, I walked past and behind the house until I came to an open window. I climbed inside. As I walked down the hallway I saw a young woman, cleaning the floors, I snuck up behind her "no" I thought to myself. "what am I doing?" a pulled a knife from my belt and grabbed her with my gloved hand, I pulled her close to me, told her that if she wanted to live she must do exactly as I said, but the voice wasn't mine, it was a man's voice, and full of lust and adrenalin.

I pulled her closer and flipped her around, she started to scream, so I took the knife and cut her arm, then told her to shut up or I would do the same to her throat. She did as a said. I pulled up her dress and felt her legs. They were soft, I didn't know who this was, and all I knew is that I wanted her, badly. I touched her just above her underwear and smiled a crooked smile when she squirmed. This was going to be fun.

I unzipped my dark black pants and my cock sprang out, I wanted her pussy, but her mouth would be first. I pushed her down onto her knees and told her to suck, I knew she could do it, I had watched her many times. She looked up at me, that fear in her eyes, it made me laugh, she put her mouth onto the tip of my member making me groan her hot mouth felt so good, I was finally getting what I had wanted for so long. She sucked and sucked and bobbed her head, up and down on my cock until I finally came into her mouth. She started to cough, I smacked her and told her to swallow, and she obeyed. I forced her down and ripped off her panties, I was still hard and I wanted this. I pushed my mouth onto hers and slammed my cock inside of her warm pussy, over and over in and out, harder and harder until she finally gave into the pleasure of it all and begged me to go faster, I did and when I finally came I was so high in ecstasy, for my big finale as I came I took my knife and slit her throat. Blood spattered my shirt and face I laughed and pulled out of her. Stupid little bitch too bad I could never fuck her again.

It was then that I awoke, the image of a cum and blood soaked girl lying on the floor of an old house still haunted my mind. I stood at the door, there was no police tape, I should have known, it hadn't happened yet, perhaps there would be time to stop it, I doubt it, and my dreams almost always come true. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door, the young lady from the dream opened the door, and I took a sigh of relief and put out my hand.

`"hello, my name is Nana Roberts, I'm a psychic investigator, --"she interrupted me.

"You're joking right?" she asked, and shook her heat and closed the door. "Good by miss Roberts"

^_

Thank you for reading, this is my firs series fanfic, all the other ones are crap, but I like this one a lot, and may turn the plot into a book if I can, thank you for reading, I love constructive criticism, and even enjoy it, but to those of you who plan on flaming this: flaming is stupid, hurtful, and immature, and so are the people who flame, you are just mean to those who have talent because you have none, get over it, if it's that bad don't comment at all, if its that bad you should just stop reading and move on, don't even waste your time doing that. Thank you all who will be faithful to this fic ^_^

Xoxox-Nana 3


End file.
